


Make way for the Pendragons

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin bakes, Mordred is hyper, Arthur is supportive and Uther is nice. Mordred's school has a festival and of course his parents have to participate. Pairings- Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Lancelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make way for the Pendragons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Someone needs to stop me. I can't stop writing domestic AUs and baking. This is in no way related to The Baking Babysitter except for the fact that Merlin bakes. Merlin and Arthur are married, Merlin owns a restaurant and Arthur works for his father. Mordred is six and is their adopted son. If there are any more questions please do ask :) Also, this will be a two-shot.
> 
> Warnings: Homophobia, modern au, mild swearing, slash, established relationship, fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following characters are owned by BBC.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing this early?"

"Are you blind or has old age ruined your eyesight? I'm baking, you prat."

Arthur ignored his husband's barb as he looked around their very messy kitchen. He could see three trays of cookies that looked absolutely sinful and were no doubt bad for you. Merlin, on the other hand, was covered in flour and had a glob of chocolate on his cheek.

"I can see that, but the question is why?"

Merlin sighed and put down his rolling pin. He dusted his hands off and walked up to Arthur to fix his tie.

"Mordred's school is having a festival and the mothers of his class are supposed to participate in a bake-off. Now, I normally wouldn't care except Sophia's poisonous daughter Alexandra, told Mordred that he should probably stay at home because he doesn't have a mother and that his fathers probably can't bake."

Arthur stiffened, causing Merlin to hug him.

"Calm down, let's not do anything rash. Let me finish the rest of the story."

"You're ruining my suit," he mumbled, pulling Merlin closer.

"Anyway," said Merlin pointedly. "Mordred came home sulking and when I asked him why he broke down. After he told me what happened, I called the school in front of him and told them I would be participating in the bake-off. Also, I may or may not have promised him that I'm going to win it and you're going to win the game for the husbands."

Arthur dropped a kiss onto Merlin's hair.

"You're a cheeky sod, but I still love you. When is the festival and how can I help?"

"It's tomorrow and you can start by telling your father why you won't be working for two days. Go call him and while you're at it, change your clothes too."

Arthur let himself be pushed out of the kitchen, but not before he snuck in a couple of kisses.

He changed and woke Mordred up for school before calling his father.

"Father, I won't be working for the next two days. Something important has come up."

"Arthur, there had better be a damn good reason why you're missing work during the most important merger of our company," growled Uther.

"Mordred's school has a festival and one of his classmates told him to stay at home because he doesn't have a mother to participate in the bake sale. Of course that riled Merlin up and now he's in the kitchen baking up a storm. I'm supposed to be the supportive husband and father for two days and make sure no one else hurts my family. So, is my reason good enough for you?"

Uther was silent for a few minutes, making Arthur very nervous. Finally, Uther spoke.

"I'm proud of you, son. Give my love to Merlin and Mordred and tell him he better win. I'll see you in two days."

Arthur stared at his phone dumb-founded for a minute before walking back to the kitchen.

"My father sends his love and said that you had better win this."

"That's nice of him," said Merlin distractedly. "MORDRED GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOUR MILK TURNS COLD."

"I'M COMING, PAPA," came the answering screech.

"Christ could you be any louder?" muttered Arthur.

"Shut up and feed your son. He needs to leave in fifteen minutes."

Mordred came running down and crashed into Merlin.

"You'rethebestpapaintheworldandIloveyoucanIpleasetakesomecookiestoschool?"

Merlin laughed and patted his head.

"Of course, love. Just make sure to share them, okay?"

Mordred nodded and grabbed his glass of milk. Arthur stood there, gaping.

"How on earth do you understand what he's saying when he talks like that?"

"It's pretty easy actually. Everyone who isn't a clotpole can understand perfectly well," smiles Merlin, making Mordred giggle.

Arthur scowls and throws a cookie at Merlin's head, who catches it easily and bites into it.

"Come on, Mordred. Eat your breakfast in the car, you're getting late."

Mordred goes and hugs Merlin again and gets a kiss on his cheek for the effort.

Arthur can only roll his eyes and accuse his son of favoritism. Merlin winks at him and whispers 'hurry back' in his ears, ghosting a hand over his lower back. Arthur groans and tugs Mordred to the car. Merlin is such a tease.

They made it school in record time and Arthur stepped out of the car with Mordred. He gave him a quick hug and promised he would pick him up later that afternoon.

"That's brilliant," beamed Mordred before suddenly frowning. "Dad look out, that witch Sophia is coming here."

"Mordred!" scolded Arthur. "Don't call people names. Now hurry up before you get late. I'll see you later, love you."

"But that's what papa calls her!" protested Mordred. "Fine, get rid of me why don't you? Bye dad, love you too."

Arthur could only shake his head as his son ran towards his school. He needed to talk to Merlin about watching his mouth around their son. It doesn't matter if Sophia is a witch. He schooled his features into a scowl and prepared himself mentally for the IQ draining conversation with that 'vapid hag' as Merlin had once so kindly put it.

"Arthur!"

He winced at the overly sweet voice. He never understood her inclination to hit on him whenever they talked. He forced a smile.

"Sophia, it's good to see you," he ground out.

She ignored his tone and smiled brightly at him.

"It's great to see you too. Too bad you can't participate in the events tomorrow. I was really looking forward to see you participate in the games. It's really sad that you don't have a wife, everything would have been so much easier for you if you did."

Arthur frowned. Now he knew why her daughter was so mean to Mordred.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't want a wife and I will be taking part in the events tomorrow. It might have escaped your notice, but Merlin does own a famous restaurant and is the head chef there. I suppose you've heard of Camelot?"

Sophia's eyes widened and she let out an audible gasp.

"Ah, wonderful," continued Arthur pleasantly. "So you have heard of it. Well then, I hope I've cleared everything. Merlin will be baking and I will be taking part in the other events. It's been good talking to you, Sophia. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he drove away which may or may not have to do with the way Sophia was staring in shock even after he walked away. He whistled all the way home.

When he got home, the kitchen was clean of baked goods and Merlin was munching on bacon and eggs. Snagging a piece of bacon from his plate, Arthur poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I had a lovely chat with Sophia right now," said Arthur offhandedly.

Merlin glowered.

"I'll bet you did. What was it this time? About how you're really not gay or about how Mordred needs a woman's touch in his life? Does she conveniently forget that she has a husband when she's around you or does he approve?"

Arthur chuckled.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." Ignoring Merlin's glare, he continued. "Apparently, she didn't know you're the head chef and owner of Camelot. To say that she was shocked would be a mild understatement."

Merlin snorted. "Of course she was shocked. They all think I only married you for your money and that you do all the work. If only they knew you were a slob."

"I resent that. I've come a long way from the smelly jock I used to be in university."

Merlin snorted again and finished his breakfast without further comment.

Arthur grumbled and drank some more coffee, resisting the urge to throw Merlin over his shoulder and show him who's boss. That'll have to wait until after Mordred is asleep.

"If you're done pouting, I need you to go get me supplies. I need to bake three batches of cookies and cupcakes."

Arthur choked on coffee.

"What're you going to do with so many and what happened to the ones you baked this morning? You know how children are after a sugar rush and there's going to be a school full of them tomorrow!"

Merlin shot him a withering glare.

"The point of the bake-off is to sell as many baked goods as possible. Considering my skill with baking, I have a feeling I'll run short tomorrow. So please go get me what I need so that I can show those women why I'm so famous?"

Arthur chuckled and kissed his husband's cheek. It made him happy to see Merlin have such confidence in himself; it was a wonderful change from the generally shy, modest Merlin.

"Give me a list so that I don't bring the wrong type of sugar or butter or whatever."

Merlin beamed at him and handed him a piece of paper.

"I love you. You're the best husband in the world! Now go buy me my sugar."

When Arthur came back carrying two huge bags of sugar and flour, Merlin was furiously mixing something into a bowl. On one of the kitchen counters was a two- tiered chocolate cake, waiting to be covered in icing.

"I was gone for thirty minutes! How did you bake a two-tiered cake in thirty minutes!?"

"Honestly Arthur," huffed Merlin. "You've been asking stupid questions all day. I baked them this morning. Put away the groceries and don't bother me for three hours. You can order take-out for lunch, you know what I like. Now get out of my kitchen."

Left with nothing to do, Arthur decided to catch up on his reading. Going into his study and picking up his copy of Hannibal, he made himself comfortable on an armchair. Two hours flew by in a flash and he could feel his stomach rumbling. Deciding not to bother Merlin, he quickly ordered take out and left a few containers in the kitchen, reminding him to eat. Merlin stopped icing the cupcakes for a second to send a grateful smile and a wave at Arthur's direction.

Two more hours pass by and Arthur realizes with a jolt that it's almost time to pick up Mordred. He sets down his book and passes the kitchen to check up on his baking husband, only to find the kitchen empty. Confused, he goes to their bedroom and finds Merlin passed out on the bed. Carefully tucking him in, Arthur leaves to pick up their son with a fond smile.

Arthur picked up Mordred without further hassles from Sophia or any of the other plastic women that sent their children to that school. It seemed that they had made it their life's work to turn Arthur straight. It didn't matter if Merlin was with him or not, they always flirted with him and touched him unnecessarily. It drove Merlin mad and the only reason he didn't complain was because a jealous Merlin was hot in bed.

"Listen up, buddy. You're going to be really quiet and help me clean the kitchen, alright? Papa is sleeping and we don't want to disturb him."

Mordred nodded solemnly and turned to Arthur.

"Dad," he began. "There's going to be a race tomorrow along with a footie match for the fathers. You'll take part and win right?"

Arthur reached out and ruffled his head lovingly. He flashed his son the same smile that made Merlin fall in love with him.

"Of course I will, sport. I don't want to brag but other than your Uncle Lance, I don't think anyone can take me in a race."

Mordred's answering grin was worth all the hours he put in the gym to stay fit. (Not that he enjoyed it, but Merlin had always liked his muscles.)

They reached home and quietly entered the kitchen. They put away the bowls and baking trays and wiped the counters clean. Arthur fixed Mordred a sandwich and a glass of milk and started the dishes. After both of them were done, they settled on the couch for a Disney marathon.

In the middle of 'Can you feel the love tonight', Merlin came out of their room and snuggled against Arthur.

Mordred threw himself across Arthur's lap to hug Merlin. In all his enthusiasm he ended up kneeing Arthur in the balls which had him muffling a squeak.

Merlin snickered knowingly and helpfully pulled Mordred onto his lap.

"I'm all ready to knock everyone dead with my brilliant baking skills. Are you ready to be my manager?"

"YES! I've already told all my friends and my teachers and the janitor and the nice old lady that lives next door and I have to call grandpa and aunt Morgana and…"

Mordred babbled on and Arthur recovered enough to pull his family close. He smiled as he heard his son go on and on, the school won't know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
